


Short Breaths for Us

by Levitation_Cloak (BadWolfNovak)



Series: Finding us a place [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winterhawk - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety ridden tony, Bruce is a good friend, Bucky likes to write, Clint just wants to make people happy, Clint likes photography, F/F, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Maria and Natasha are so done, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Tony Stark, Sam is mentioned like once, Steve is kind of stupid, Stucky - Freeform, Supportive Maria hill, blackhill - Freeform, depressed Bucky, sorta - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/Levitation_Cloak
Summary: Moments that happen between the chapters of Long Dramatic sighs fic.It's best to read that either before or along side this.





	1. Caught Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the first chapter of Long Dramatic sighs

Bucky pouts when Maria points out that he's making puppy eyes at Steve again. Being one of his best friends she feels obligated to stop him from looking like a lovesick fool.

  
He can't help himself. Not when Steve is using his shirt to wipe his face after an intense sparring match with Natasha. Not when the blond turns his baby blue orbs on Bucky and asks if he wants a ride to therapy because it's on his way to pick up Sam. _Who is he to refuse such an offer?_

The car ride feels long, and slightly tense in Bucky's opinion. He can't help but stare at the way Steve's jaw clenches when they get stuck in traffic, or he notices some injustice on the side of the road. "Something on my face Buck?" Steve chuckles, "you've been staring at me for a couple minutes now." He points out. The brunet blushes slightly and shakes his head. "No, uh sorry. I kinda zoned out." He mumbles, embarrassed to be caught staring.

  
When he gets to therapy his counselor can sense he's on edge. "James, are you alright?" She asks, reaching over and taking the soldier's shaking hand. Her light British accent reminds him of Peggy so much he wants to bawl.  
"I just...I want to be who I was. I want.. everything to make sense again.." Bucky rapsed, pressing his forehead against the table.

  
Bucky goes back to the tower that day with a new sleek black notebook.


	2. Scribbles on the Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before Breathing in (ch 2 of Long Dramatic sighs)

The roof is his safe place. He's not sure why; maybe it's because he feels better when he can see everything, more in control. It's special and he's glad no one really goes up there.  
_Until today._

  
He sees dark hair and broad shoulders hunched over the little table he had put up there. "Bucky?" Tony questions as he gets closer. "W-what are you doing up here?" His hands are clammy, as he was headed up to his sanctuary after an anxiety attack.  
Bucky turns his face up to Tony, eyes dark and bottom lip trembling a tiny bit. "Hi..." He mumbles before dropping his head again. "I uh...uh, I needed somewhere to write..I needed to.. get it.. all out.." the brunet stuttered, hands shaking as they hurried across the page. Tony nodded silently and sank down on the plush patio couch next to the soldier. "Okay. It's okay. I can share; you can come up here whenever you need to." He spoke softly and calmly which Bucky appreciated.  
"Thank you." The taller brunet whispered.

They ran into each other more and more on the roof, Tony breathing and thinking, Bucky scribbling in his notebook. They even began to share their reasons for being there, enjoying an attentive ear. But it wasn't till a drizzly Sunday evening that Tony found his favorite thing in the world. Bucky's spoken poetry.

The soldier stormed up to the roof, wiped his damp hair out of his face and threw himself on the couch, not noticing Tony already reclining there, shaking. He turned and his face grew into one of concern. "Tony..? You okay?" Bucky asked quietly, slowly reaching towards the smaller brunet. He didn't expect the genius to throw himself into his embrace. "Hey..Hey it's okay. Tony. It's okay, you're safe." Bucky murmured, trying to calm the shaking man in his arms. Slightly panicked and unprepared, Bucky began to talk; reciting the latest poem he had written. Tony slowly began to calm, face buried against the soldier's shoulder; the other's voice vibrating against his own chest. He's never come down from an attack this fast; Bucky's voice is so damn soothing and the words he's saying make so much sense.


	3. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Spanish lullabies (ch3 of Long Dramatic sighs)

Clint corners Tony in the kitchen a couple days later. "We need to talk.. a-about that night. I need to know.. why?" The archer asks, hopping onto the counter.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair and avoided looking Clint in the eye but eventually answered knowing how persistent the other was. "You're family. And you were in so much pain and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't know what else to do." Tony mumbled, crossing his arms. "I know the whole thing with Loki fucked you up. And I know that sometimes you look so dead inside but you cover it up with a smile and a joke because you don't want anyone to worry. But I worry Clint. There's no off switch for this. I just want you safe and happy." He admitted, cheeks flushing as he looked up to see the archer's reaction.

Clint jumped off the counter and threw his arms around Tony, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. Also where did you learn Spanish and can you teach me so I can talk shit about Nat like she does to me in Russian?" The archer babbled, earning a laugh and squeeze from Tony.


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before Puppy (ch 4 of Long Dramatic sighs)

Bucky didn't like to be touched. Not at first. Even Steve's gentle hand on his shoulder made him flinch and he hated the hurt expression on the blond's face when he did. Eventually he could control his reactions but that didn't mean he was comfortable.

  
But soon, he grew to crave touch. He needed it, and his best friend's manly half hugs and pats on the shoulder or back just weren't satisfying him.

  
Maria tells him one day that he needs a hair cut and points him in Clint's direction; the blond had a knack for hairstyling and he boasted whenever he could.

Bucky couldn't help himself; he leaned into Clint's touch when the blond ran his fingers through the brunet's hair. And the archer didn't mind, he knew what it was like to isolate to the point of contact starvation. So he made an offer, one the soldier couldn't refuse.

Bucky felt safe with his cheek resting on Clint's stomach, arms hugging the blond's thighs. They went through multiple "cuddling" positions until they found their perfect one; it was evident by the way Bucky let out a shameless relaxed moan.  
Being seen by the others in this vunerable position was awkward at first, but the euphoria of Clint's fingers in his hair and the warmth of the archer's body immediately put Bucky at ease.

Nothing bad happened when he was with Clint.


	5. It's Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Puppy (ch 4 of Long Dramatic sighs)

"So, I noticed how close you've become with a certain frosty soldier." Natasha hummed, perching herself on the arm of the couch where her best friend was lounging.  
Clint rolled his eyes trying to keep from smiling. "And?" He drawled lazily as he searched Netflix for a movie.  
"It's cute. I approve. But be careful baby hawk? You and Bucky deserve to be happy but you're both still a little fragile." She murmured, leaning to kiss the top of the archer's head. "Also if he hurts you, I'll kill him; if you hurt him, Maria will kill you." The redhead smirked when Clint glared up at her.

The next couple of days, Clint could feel Natasha's and Maria's eyes following him and Bucky just about everywhere. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

  
"Can you guys stop babysitting us?" The blond whined, his fingers tangled in Bucky's hair as they laid on the floor of the main lounge. The soldier chuckled lightly and nuzzled his face against Clint's stomach. "They're just jealous that we hang out with each other more now than we hang out with them." Bucky mumbled teasingly.

  
Maria rolled her eyes, and slapped Bucky's calf before wrapping an arm around Natasha and walking out.  
"Told you they were cute." The Russian whispered with a laugh.  
"So cute." Her wife chuckled.


	6. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after/alongside Somebody Else (ch 5 of Long Dramatic sighs)

Movie nights were mandatory by Natasha and Maria for "team bonding" and no one would dare go against the terrifying couple. So they all piled on the various couches and pillows and blankets ready to watch Bruce's movie choice this week.

Steve usually enjoyed movie nights. He liked learning more about his teammates from their film picks, but this week there was something distracting him.  
Bucky usually sat next to Steve, leaning forward, chin on his fists. But he was now lying with _Clint_ , _on Clint_ , _between Clint's legs_. And he looked so incredibly at peace, almost like he was _high_.

There was a slight pang of jealousy in Steve's chest; his jaw clenched lightly when he thought about all the times he had tried to initiate contact with his friend only to be gently pushed away. That wasn't fair. All he had wanted since they found Bucky, was to be as close as they used to be. But the soldier came off as isolated and emotionally unstable; Steve couldn't really do anything to change that.  
  
So Bucky had found a new friend, _well two could play that game._

Steve wandered the gallery, bored and still pouting about movie night. He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice the slender brunet man in front of him and walked straight into his back. "Oh, geez I'm so sorry." The blond apologized, rubbing his face in embarrassment and frustration.  
The brunet smiled and shook his head. "No it's fine. I was reading too much into this painting anyways." He chuckled lightly, holding his hand out to Steve. "I'm Alex. It's an honor Captain." The man's voice had a teasing tone that made Steve laugh.


	7. Up Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Bathroom floor (ch 6 of Long Dramatic sighs)

Steve doesn't remember how he got here. Just that he definitely needed to be buried inside his lover right away. The blond's lips were attached to Alex's neck, leaving as many marks as he could; the brunet's moans egging him on. He had Alex up against the wall, hands pinned above his head. He didn't notice Bucky off to the side.

Intimacy with another person was strange to Steve; it had been so long. His hands shook slightly, but after a deep breath and an internal self pep talk he was ready.  
It's a blur of body parts and the feeling of warm skin against his own. Steve gets lost in it.

He's got Alex's legs wrapped around his waist, the brunet underneath him begging. Steve feels so much _control_ in this moment.


	8. Coffee and Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after We've got You (ch 7 of Long Dramatic sighs)

Bucky wakes up in the late afternoon feeling warm and safe. He figures it's due to the two people snuggled up against him; Bucky's on his back with both Tony and Clint curled against his chest, their hair mixing, coffee and sunlight. It's a beautiful sight that makes the soldier's heart squeeze gently. Until he remembers why they're there, and what happened last night.

  
He lets out a shaky breath, trying not to wake his companions. He feels incredibly stupid for thinking he could ever have anything with Steve. And he feels ashamed that he went so far as to try and hurt himself, prompting Tony and Clint to come and stop him. He spends hours thinking, slipping a few times into dark places, but always brought back by the feeling of the blond's and brunet's heartbeat.

  
When they wake and share sleepy greetings, Bucky drops kisses on top of each of their heads in thanks


	9. Like a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before Distraction (ch 9 of Long Dramatic sighs)

Steve went looking around the tower for Bucky, needing to spar with someone who had equal strength. He ran into Maria in the main kitchen. "Do you know where Buck is? I wanted to train today but I can't find him at all." The blond sighed, scratching his head.  
Maria smiled knowingly as she made her and Natasha lunch. "Yeah, he's on a date." She hummed, waiting for the blond's reaction. Steve couldn't hide the surprise on his face, nor the small bit of jealousy. " A date? Bucky doesn't date." He blurted, crossing his arms. He is left frustrated as Maria shrugs, smiling, and leaves with her food.

Bucky is like a ghost to Steve; he thinks he hears the brunet once or twice in the tower but never sees him. Steve wonders if it's _Clint_ taking up all his time.

When he finally does get fleeting moments with his "best friend" Steve makes sure to be as touchy as possible. He notices how the contact affects Bucky, whether it's their knees touching or just an accidental brush of fingers, the brunet's face flushes.

  
Steve wants to make him forget about Clint.


	10. If You Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Distraction (ch 9 of Long Dramatic sighs)

"You should tell him." Are the first words to leave Bruce's mouth since Bucky left for therapy.  
Tony pretends not to understand. "What are you talking about? Tell who what?" He asks, eyes focused on his project; a tripod that moved by remote, begged to be created by Clint. He swears he can hear Bruce shake his head, something he does often.

  
"I see the way you look at him Tony. And the way he looks at you. If you wait too long you might miss your chance at something great." Bruce sighs as he strolls to Tony's side, looking at the programming for the tripod and fixing a minor mistake. Tony scoffs and continues tinkering. "He's got the hots for Rogers, not me." He mutters, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Attraction and love are different things Tony." Bruce murmured before going back to his own project, leaving Tony to think.


	11. The Three of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Natural Light (ch 10 of Long Dramatic sighs)

Tony tries to read Bucky's poems without focusing on Clint behind the camera. But can't. It's intimate, to be reading the words given to him, but knowing it's being documented makes him feel _exposed_. So he's happy to hand over the book when Bucky suggests reading aloud instead; he's apprehensive at first, they've never shared this with anyone before, but he trusts Clint. They've grown so close lately, the three of them, that Tony feels like nothing bad could ever happen when they're together.

He loses himself in Bucky's voice. The feeling of metal seeping through his shirt sleeve sends a familiar tingle down his spine. It's so easy to be with Bucky. He barely registers that Clint has spoken, until Bucky turns his head. "What?" Tony asks, still blissed out.  
He listens to the blond explain himself.

The words send Tony's heart into a frenzy and his stomach fills with butterflies when he sees the way Clint is looking at him and Bucky.


	12. What he doesn't expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Plan in Motion (ch11 of Long Dramatic sighs)

Bucky's awoken by soft whispers of his name and gentle shakes of his shoulder. He opens his eyes to see Steve leaning over his bed in only his underwear, hair disheveled and eyes puffy. "Stevie?" He mumbles sleepily, sitting up.

"Buck, I k-keep having nightmares. And I-I need you. Can I sleep in here tonight? Please?" Steve whispers, voice shaky like tears are threatening to spill over once again.  
Bucky nods, allowing his friend to slide into bed with him. What he doesn't expect is when the blond snuggles close to him and lays his head on Bucky's chest. The brunet feels a twinge of pain and longing in his chest, along with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

This is what he always wanted, _wasn't it_? To have Steve **need him, want him.**

_So why did he feel like he was betraying Clint and Tony?_


	13. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Two different things (ch 12 of Long Dramatic sighs)

Tony pulls Clint over to the patio couch and they sit. "What do you need me to do?" The brunet asks, squeezing Clint's knee. The blond takes a deep breath before turning to Tony with slightly glassy eyes. "Can you..Will you..hold me?" Clint whispers, brows furrowed slightly. He lets out a sigh of relief when Tony nods.

The archer straddles his friend, face buried against the other's neck. Tony wraps his arms around Clint, hands gently running up and down the blond's back. They're sitting this way for a while when Clint speaks, it's just a small breath of words. "I thought this would be different."  
"Me too." Tony breathes, knowing exactly what the archer was talking about.


End file.
